


Explanation...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: I need to explain about Mikazuki...





	Explanation...

Okay....its been bothering me that I haven't explained who Mikazuki is. Basically in a way....she is several things. In most of the stories that I write, she is Vergil's mate. There is 1 incident so far where she is human. But in all other instances, she is actually a demon. 

Which yes, yes I know. All cliche and everything but it was a thought that would work. I mean Vergil in a way "made the mistake" of having a child with a human. (Cue Nero coming into the picture.) I don't know if he would want that to happen again. 

But Mikazuki is supposed to be a different race but I don't want to really screw the way that I put up her original idea so I just made her full demon. I have her reference a 'Goddess' quite often as well as 'Minerva' yes I am letting her use a reference to FFVII: Crisis Core when she does this but a lot of that comes from me. I myself constantly am doing that, and what is funny is I see a lot of myself in Mikazuki. She has a lot of my attitude, a lot of my sloppiness, my bitchiness, my authority, my fuck-you-go-away-im-pissed-right-nowness (that one just comes naturally), the way I would order Dante around, try to order Vergil around, want to be Nero's mom, and show the boy as much motherly love as the poor thing deserves....yea the list could go on and on...damn I see so much of myself. But yeah. 

I'm not going on with the original version of Mikazuki Chiyoko. Cause originally she was supposed to be a direct descendant of Minerva from FFVII and had quite a few of her features, along with three pairs of white wings...and yea no, I'm stopping right there. So Mikazuki will be bounced back and forth between Dante and Vergil as their mate. If she is Vergil's mate, she is Nero's mother. If she is Dante's, she's Nero's aunt. 

She will NEVER be in a relationship with Nero other than a family/friendship one. Overall, her skin is tanish. Basically a light sunkissed color. Rose pink lips. Almond shaped eyes, due to a slightly oriental background. 

Light-lavender eyes. Silverery-grey hair that reaches her knees. She's medium height. Throughout the Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child Series her abilities will change. Basically to suit my needs. 

Which means she will either be human or demon. Her human side, she will be weak and pathetic. She will think so lowly of herself, that it's just ridiculous. Almost like she doesn't deserve to be around Dante Vergil and Nero. When she is a demon, her abilities will vary just a little bit. 

But she will carry a sword called Cosmos. A blade black as the void surrounding all the planets in the universe. She can summon black portals that can swallow demons whole. Then she is also able to control a black fire that is contained within Cosmos. However the fire quickly drains her power. 

She has swords similar to Vergil's summoned swords as well as Dante's, but she can only use them if she has the chance to concentrate to bring them forth. So Dante and Vergil would have to protect her for a few seconds so she can summon them, but once she has she ends up passing out. So she has a few OP attacks but they do really take a toll on her. She also has no DT.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
